Winx Club: FFL: Fairies for Life
by SayZyas Ku
Summary: Set three years after the Winx graduate from Alfea, a lot has changed for the Winx Club. Some of the members are married and have become nobles. Either way, there  adventures still continue as they finally reach the stage of becoming the ultimate fairy.
1. The Invitation

This FanFic shows the Winx Club three years after they graduate from Alfea and there may be a few spoilers. I have seen season 4 and watched the 1st movie.  
>_<p>

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Bloom was just about to leave Domino, her beloved planet. The environment of the castle and the outside city made her feel so warm and pleasant inside. Suddenly, she had a sudden urge to stay longer and was upset but at the same time she was missing her other loved ones back home. Bloom sees her sister Daphne (a sprit/nymph) floating around the corridors and blows her a kiss. Bloom's mom and dad, King Oriel and Queen Mariam, both kiss and hug her. She tried to absorb the energy of Domino that fills her with happiness as she enters the portal that sends her to her and her husband's bedroom in Erackylon.

"Wow, the room has been redesigned while I was gone, "Bloom notices as puts her luggage down. The colors of the walls had been changed and the furniture had been rearranged.

King Sky (Bloom's husband) walks in right before Bloom appeared, "Don't you love it? We needed some change around here." He hugs her while spinning her around in a circle. "Welcome back honey, how was Domino?" he asked. He motions some of the Royal maids to unpack Bloom's luggage.

"Oh, Sky it was the best, but I missed you a lot," Bloom replies.

"Believe or not, but three weeks is a long time," Sky informs Bloom. "I have decided that I am never letting you leave me for that long ever again."

"Sky…" Bloom said teasingly. "Oh, honey I love you," Bloom gives him a quick kiss on the lips before going to get ready for the Royal dinner.

*Buzz, Buzz*

*Bloom's cell phone is ringing*

She presses a button on her phone and a hologram of Ms. Faragonda appeared.

"Hello Bloom," Ms. Faragonda says with a soft tone.

"Ms. Faragonda, what a surprise!" Bloom exclaims.

"Yes, so how are you?" Ms. Faragonda asks.

"I'm great. How's everything at Alfea?" Bloom asks in return.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. We have had some new renovations done to the school recently and it has finally been completed. One of the new buildings that have been added is especially made for alumni. In this building, we are holding a school reunion for you class!" Ms. Faragonda says with excitement.

"That is so nice! When will it be?" Bloom questions.

"It will be exactly a week from today from 5:30 – 6:15 will be cocktail hour and 6:15 – 8:30 will be dinner and dancing. I know that I am informing you about this a little late but I am positive you can make it work. I know that you keep in touch and see the Winx often but this reunion will be a good chance to meet some other old friends and teachers. You can reconnect with the school itself. So can you attend?" Ms. Faragonda explains.

"Definitely, Ms. Faragonda," Bloom replies.

"Great and be sure to bring along King Sky as well," she requests.

"I will," Bloom says.

"Bye, Bloom."

"Bye!"

_I haven't been to Alfea in a really long time, Bloom thought. Time has really gone by fast…and it will almost be my one year wedding anniversary. _

Skye walks into the bedroom again to see Bloom smiling and thinking while holding her phone.

"Still haven't gotten ready for dinner?" Sky asks sweetly.

"No, I just got an invitation from Mrs. F," Bloom replies enthusiastically.

"Mrs. F…wow, what is this invite for?" Sky wondered.

"It is a school reunion for my class and you're invited too," Bloom said.

"That will be good for you Bloom. You can visit the place that has made you into a powerful fairy," Sky spoke.

"Yes, that is true. Alfea brings back so many memories," Bloom says.

"I know, not get ready darling for dinner, I will waiting at the table, "Sky left.

After dinner was over and the sun had just set, Bloom stands out on the balcony in her gorgeous night gown and gazes at the stars while her hair blows in the wind. The moon is shining brightly and it reflects in her red hair that Sky can't resist but wrap his hands around her waist and cradle her back and forth. Both of them were quiet until Bloom's phone rang…

*Ring, Ring*

Bloom answers the phone to see the hologram of Stella, one of her best friends.

"Hi Stella"! Bloom shouts.

"Hey Queen Bloom… and King Sky," Stella responds.

"Hello Stella and you don't have to call us Queen and King," Sky laughs.

"So, how is everything?" Bloom asks.

"Fabulous! But, it is about to get even better," Stella calls out.

"How"? Bloom wonders.

"I have already called up all the Winx and told them about the shopping and spa trip to Magix to get our gowns for the reunion. Plus, we haven't had a girl's day out in a long time," Stella pleads.

Bloom giggles, "Stella you are never going to change."

"Okay, we are all going to meet at my favorite store at 11:00, have lunch around 12:30, shop some more, and finally relax at the spa for a while," Stella exclaims.

"Sounds good," Bloom says.

"Good byeeeeeee!" Stella sings.

"Bye," Bloom responds.

After Bloom hangs up the phone, Sky approaches her, "Bloom you are always so busy, I thought we could spent some time together tomorrow. I even rescheduled a council meeting."

"Well, I will be here at **night**," Bloom gave a seductive wink before falling asleep.


	2. Meet Up with the Winx

Chapter 2: Meet Up with the Winx

The next morning before leaving to Magix, Bloom is asks by the guards if they wanted her to be protected by them.

"You all know, I won't your protection," Bloom says matter-a-factly.

"Okay, your majesty," the guards reply.

As soon as Bloom reaches Magix, she spots the faces of Stella, Tecna, and Roxy. They were dressed in very trendy shopping attire. Only a few minutes later, Aisha, Flora, and Musa show up. Everyone says there greeting and have a lot of fun laughing and joking around.

"Come on my friends, stop wasting time. We need to start shopping now. Let's go!" exclaims

Stella.

After the Winx leaves the first shop with shopping bags in their hands, paparazzi are taking pictures of them while a reporter says, "Princess of Solaria, Stella, Queen of Erackylon and Princess of Domino, Bloom, Queen of Andros, Aisha, and Princess of the Earth Fairies, Roxy, are out shopping with their other friends Flora, Tecna, and Musa that form the powerful and great Winx Club. We will be keeping you informed on their fashion styles, especially Stella's. This is Selena for the 411 on Magix's Hottest Fashion."

The paparazzi call the Winx's names for pictures, but Stella is the only one who poses for them.

"Princess Stella! Over her! Over her! Yes! Perfect, "one paparazzi squeals.

Finally, everyone shops for a while and picks out the perfect gowns.

"I am exhausted. And our appointment to the spa is in five minutes," Musa says.

"I can't believe I bought all of this," Tecna agrees.

Once entering the calm atmosphere of the spa, the Winx relaxes and rejuvenates. Because, who knows it may be a while before they get the opportunity to relax like this.

"I loved that herbal face mask, I feel as if my face is glowing," Flora states.

"No, the best part was the hot stone back massage," Roxy explains.

"Ahhhh…" the Winx Club sings.

"Stella thanks for organizing this," Aisha tells Stella.

"Well, I would be here anyways. Might as well, bring along my favorite people in the whole universe," Stella shouts.

Bloom glances at the time and realizes that she should go now.

"Bye! I will see all in a few days," Bloom screams to the rest of the Winx Club.

"Bye Bloom," they all shout back in unison.

Bloom felt refreshed as ever and once again transported straight to her and Sky's bedroom. She was astonished on seeing rose petals on the bed and the room being lit by candles all around the room.

_ Sky is so romantic thought Bloom. This room is so beautifully decorated. _

Sky and Bloom are definitely going to be having fun in paradise (aka their bed)…

Next Chapter Preview:

Next morning, might be a surprise to Musa. She will need to call her friends to help out on a mystery that will lead to many answers. And someone in the Winx Club may have secrets they totally forgot about. Stay tuned!


End file.
